The ten tails
by trutenstories777
Summary: What happens when my 2 oc's meet and fall in love in the konaha


We Are Demons Together

OCxOC and NarutoxSasuke

"I dont wanna go piccolo i wanna fight the saiyans"i told the stubborn namekian."kinto you are going to konaha and thats final"he told me sternly.i boarded the train and sat next to a girl,her eyes remineded me of something,time passed, most of the time i was staring at train came to a halt."so this is it"i thought to myself as i turned the corner."AH"i screamed as a young boy with blond spiky hair tackled me by accident.i grabbed his arm and said"hey are you ok"."yeah" he told me."whats your name kid" "naruto"he replied. "well naruto wanna get some ramen"i asked him as he grabbed me and led me to building."ok naruto here is some money,im gonna talk to that girl sitting in the corner"i told him as i noticed her.I walked over to her "hi im kinto are you new to the konaha...wait are you the girl from the train"."yeah" she told me"im denise"."here ill buy you some ramen"i said giving the man making the ramen money."well i know we just met but if you wanna stay with me im fine with that"she told me blushing."really thanks" i said giving her a flirty smile."NICE ONE"naruto screamed,we both blushed"well lets go home tommorow is the day they pick squads" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards her house.i noticed somthing under her jacket.i stopped"what" she said."are you a saiyan"i asked.i showed her my tail."well thats interesting" she said moving her face close to mine so our noses were turned around opening her door and walking in before i did."wanna sleep with me or on the couch" she said."ummm i uhhh"i said blushing,she pulled me into her room throwing me on the guest bed"youre gonna have to wait if you want some of this"she said obviouslly flirting.i went to sleep dreaming about woke me up.'kinto wake up" she said kissing me on the i got ready and put my headband on my waist as a walked to the academy together hand in hand. when we got there we sat next to a pink haired girl and naruto."one team will have five members and one sensei"iruka said."ino shikamru and choji"he said ."ok here is the team with five members,naruto sakura kinto denise and sasuke"he said. i hugged stared at us and she said"uh kinto everybody is looking".i blushed as i let go of walked to the training grounds when class was over."so kinto i wanna see your power"i spiked my power level incredibly she just went ssj and gave me a haha i won look."you can go ssj ive never met a girl super saiyan before"i told her about to go ssj.i went ssj and she ran towards me going for an uppercut.i doged and sweeped at her feet knocking her the way down she hit her head against tree and got knocked out.I picked her up and brought her to her house laying her down on her bed .she woke up and walked into the living room.i heard a thud and i ran to the kitchen

_Denise's PV_

I woke up after being knocked out by kinto during a spar.i walked into the kitchen and got left overs from kinto's breakfeast that he didnt finish.I heard a thud and ran towards the room kinto was crashed into each landed on top of was started to get off me.I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards me.

Kinto's PV

she moved her face closer and closer until our lips were inches lips met,she kissed me guiding me as we went.I had never kissed a girl before so she just taught me then and broke for air she brought me back in our tounges wrestling for dominance. she finally got tired and we fell asleep together arm in next morning i made her breakfest"kinto this is amazing where did you learn to cook"she asked."my mom chi-chi"i told her sitting down eating a got up and pecked me on the cheek as she passed by."so today is our training lets go"she told we were walking to the training grounds a boy with a bowl cut approached us"stay away from sakura you baka"he told me.I kissed denise on the was enough explanation for bowed and walked away with his head down in we approached the training grounds someone attcked me from behind.I grabbed arm putting him into a submission hold."you idiot naruto he would never fall for the old trick" sasuke said as i punched the real naruto in the face,making him destroy the tree he leaped at me from."sorry naruto"i said as sasuke and i gave each other glares."you stupid baka dont look at sasuke like that"sakura said with her fist balled up ready to hit me."sasuke before kakashi sensei gets here lets spar"i told cracked his knuckles and said"lets go".He ran at me going for a kick to the side i jumped and brought my foot down in an axe jumped out of out of the way."ka-me-ha-me-HA"i screamed firing the ki at him."pheonix flower justu"sasuke said firing the ball of fire at was a big explosion and denise got knocked down.i went to go help her when sasuke said"that bitch can wait"."sasuke...YOU JUST MADE THIS PERSONAL" i said running over to him breaking his arm and launching him into the i appeared above him and smashed him with my fist.i appeared below him charging up."KAME HAME-"i was interupted by a masked man and sasuke crashed into the ground."who are you" i asked the masked man."kakashi hatake, your sensei" he said angrily."YOU BAKA" i heard sakura scream at me bringing her fist down right before denise tackled her."thanks" i told kissed me and said"no thank you kinto".Naruto walked over to sasuke and kicked his torso and i heard a grunt of pain and some one in a fit of laughter then a scream of terror.(You try to guess what happened for a free cookie)"ok sakura,naruto,kinto,denise sas-...ok not sasuke there is three bells and there are four of you so... the people who get the bells from me get lunch and the one that doesn't...goes hungry' kakashi sensei said"now go hide".denise and i hid together while naruto went in a different direction."so ill get the bells for us"i told her."ok"she said blowing he bangs out of her hair.I heard a was knocked out.i picked her up bridal style and as i walked by a tree a kunia was thrown at her head.i blocked it with my hand and i put her down and found kakashi sensei's ki,it wasnt very big it was around the same as roshi's.i tacked him and stole the bells.i picked up sakura and took her to was noon, kakashi and naruto walked up to the center of the training grounds as we sat was tied to the pole and we ate lunch in front of him.i picked up some pork and threw it to caught it in his mouth."YOU FAIL"kakashi said apearing in front of us."naw im jk"he said with a possible smile."what" i said as sakura looked at me and i walked home stopping to see some sights and planning what we should do we got home denise pinned me to the kissed stopped and bit my neck drawing some blood."now you know that your mine" she said getting up and walking into the kitchen."so denise whats for dinner"i asked her."well lets see,ramen ramen ramen whats this oh look more ramen"she said grabbing instant ramen cups put of the cabinet."lets have...umm...uhh...sushi"i said."ok" she said putting on her finest walked over to a sushi retaraunt.I got whatever she got.I didnt eat at was a strange man.I said hey mister and tapped him on the said"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT YOU FUCKING DICK ".Due to instinct grabbed him by the collar and punch him in the face."who are you"i asked him."hidan,and who is this slut kinto"he said .I got angry,no i became saiyan instinct took over i had to protecet my mate from harm.I grabbed his arm and pulled it straight off.I grabbed denise and left."what the fuck was that"she asked clearly freaked out by the scene."hidan is my cousin,he is immortal thats why i ripped his arm off without second thought"i told got home and i pinned her against the wall and bit her neck drawing blood"now we belong to eachother"i said as she grabbed my shirt and pulled me in to a wet kiss. our tounges wrestled of us were enjoying every moment of door opened naruto sakura and sasuke walked in on stared at them lips still locked together .I pulled out and said "what do you guys want"i tapped sasuke on the stomach getting a grunt a dirty look and a chuckle."we wanted to welcome you to the nieghbor hood,so tommorow we are throwing a party for you two"sakura said handing us an invitation."why are you guys bleeding"naruto asked. "well i bit her and i have my cousins uncles blood on me because i ripped his arm off" i told them as naruto stood there in total awe"aww look at little sasuke crying"i said in a baby punched me in the face.I stood up wobbily and kindly guided them out the door."denise im going to bed"i told her passing out on the i woke up denise wasnt there.I went to naruto's house and then we had an both waked over to sasuke's house and grabbed him."asuke im sorry for what happened so im taking you to eat with me and naruto"I told him

_(A/N: was it good i thought it was good)_


End file.
